


Broken Chains

by MinkxAoba



Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinkxAoba/pseuds/MinkxAoba
Summary: A year had passed.A year without any word from Soubi, a year without any hint of Seimei.A year where his name became his reality.A year where he became Loveless.





	1. A Dream Within a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I make no promises on the outcome of this work.

A year had passed.

A year without any word from Soubi, a year without any hint of Seimei.

A year where his name became his reality.

A year where he became Loveless.

* * *

 

Rain pattered lightly on the fabric of the umbrella before sliding down and dripping to the wet sidewalk.   Dark eyes followed the fall of the water before dropping back to the sidewalk, guiding Ritsuka’s footsteps.  It was another rainy day that mimicked the dark cloud that had settled about the young man.   He rubbed at his face, avoiding the bandage on his cheek, and he sighed softly.   He was heading home from school, but it was with the slow pace of someone who knew that nothing good awaited him there.  He may have accepted his life, but he still felt no desire to embrace it.

“Ritsuka…”

At first the young teen didn’t stop, the voice one he had often heard in his dreams, but his steps froze as his name was whispered once more.  His black ears perked as he turned slowly on his heel.  _It is only a dream…_ The thought flitted away as his eyes came level with a blue clad chest.  His gaze moved upwards to the familiar blue eyes that always seemed to pierce his very soul.

A smile quirked Soubi’s lips. “Ritsuka,” he repeated as he watched the tears well up into the almond eyes of the other.

“Soubi…” Ritsuka’s throat felt choked and his face was too hot, far too hot. “…go away.”

“I can’t do that.  Seimei needs us.”

* * *

 

It was like a dream, following Soubi through the rain and through the dark.  Had Soubi come back?  Was Seimei still around? _Why_ had they come back?

( _Was this real?_ )

Seimei…

( _…a dream…_ )

Soubi…

( _…left him…_ )

Seimei…Soubi…

( _…a dream…nothing but a dream…_ )

…why were they here?

“Ritsuka.”  Seimei’s voice cut through the air like a knife, shattering the teen’s thoughts. “You came.”

“You sound surprised,” Ritsuka answered with more venom than he felt as his eyes snapped up to his older brother’s face.  They were so alike and yet so very different.  His heart raced in his chest as he looked into the cold, possessive gaze of his brother.  He had once seen love and warmth there, but even within the heated interior of the room that was no longer felt.  “You lived closer than I thought.”

“I couldn’t very well let my brother be in danger, could I?” 

Ritsuka shied away from the touch that would have ruffled his hair, anger flaring hot in his chest before it vanished into the sorrow that had plagued him as Soubi had been taken away. “What do you want, Seimei?  Soubi said you needed us.”

A cruel smile tugged at Seimei’s lips before it softened and he leaned over to be on Ritsuka’s eye level. “You’ve grown, Ritsuka,” he commented as a smile danced over his lips again. “I do need you.  I will always need the baby made for me.”

Ritsuka took a step back away from his brother, eyes narrowing as his ears pinned. “And yet you left me for a year!  Get on with it so I can go home.”  He paused, considering his next words. “Mother will worry.”

“Mother will be fine.”  Seimei reached out and took a strand of Ritsuka’s hair between his fingers, the strand like silk.  He sighed softly before running his hand through his brother’s hair. “I want you to stay here with us.  We can be your everything.  You can have Soubi back, you can have me back.  Both of us.”

Ritsuka brushed Seimei’s hand away, distrust written on his face.  “Why should I believe you?  Either of you?”  He shot Soubi a cold gaze even as his insides twisted in pain. “Both of you left me.  Both of you _abandoned_ me!  Why should I…why should I…”  Why should he accept?  Why should he believe?  Why should he entertain such ideas?

(… _your heart’s broken…_ )

It was.

( _…it’s been shattered…_ )

It was.

( _…they can put it back together…_ )

He had dreamed of that.  He had dreamed for it to go back to the way it had been, but with both Soubi and Seimei in his life.

Tears splattered on the floorboards.

“What do you want?” Ritsuka whispered hoarsely as his head dropped and his tail drooped.

“All I want is for you to be mine.”


	2. Haze

He finally had the only one he had ever wanted and he was going to take his time with him.

“You were made for me,” Seimei whispered as he leaned over Ritsuka, knee pressing into the bed between his brother’s knees.  He slid his fingers through the soft strands of hair that fell back under his brother, sighing out softly at the familiar sensation.  He had missed touching his brother no matter the cold words or broken promises that had come between them.  

He watched as tears welled up once more in Ritsuka’s eyes before spilling and he kissed each one away with a soft, sweet sigh. “You’re beautiful when you cry, Ritsuka.”  He tightened his grip in the younger male’s hair, tilting his head back to arch up the other’s neck.  Yes, his brother was truly beautiful and he planned to defile the quivering flesh beneath him.

“Seimei…” Ritsuka whimpered, hands gripping at Seimei’s shirt and holding the cloth tight.  He swallowed and his eyes squeezed shut before opening to stare up into the cool visage of his brother.  There was no promise there but what was to come.

“Say my name again.”

* * *

The flesh was tight as it grasped him, drawing out Seimei’s breath.   His teeth nipped at the bruised skin on Ritsuka’s shoulder and his hands gripped the slender hips to draw them up as he drove himself into that tight tunnel that threatened to undo every bit of self-control that he had.  He rocked up and a smile traced over his lips as he heard Ritsuka’s breath hitch and nails bit into his shoulders.

“Don’t be shy, Ritsuka,” Seimei growled into his brother’s ear before he bit at the earlobe, drawing a drop of blood. “I want to hear you.”

A shuddering gasp escaped Ritsuka as Seimei rolled into him again, driving against every inch of sensitive flesh and making his throbbing erection drip droplets of clear precum onto his stomach.  His mind was tired, but his body was alight as his brother rode against him.

A smile tugged at Seimei’s lips and he snapped his hips forward, eliciting more gasps and reluctant moans that were music to his ears.  The silken tunnel clung to him, seeming to suck him in deeper and deeper with every harsh thrust into the smaller body.  He had waited so long to lay claim to his brother and now he make the boy _scream_ under him.  He twined a hand in Ritsuka’s hair and forced the head back as he nearly drew out before he bucked forward and impaled himself, eyes never leaving the watery gaze of his brother.  The tears were beautiful and he leaned down to lick them away.

“That’s it.” Seimei growled low and he caught Ritsuka’s lips into a biting kiss as he rocked forward again, the pace growing faster and almost desperate as pleasure kindled deep in his stomach and groin.

The night passed in a haze of ecstasy and pleasure as Seimei rode Ritsuka, twisting the lithe form to his needs.  He bruised the pale skin and left then marks until the sheets were stained red, the crimson blood mingling with the pearlescent sheen of cum that glittered in the dim light of the room.  Any begging from the form that writhed and bucked beneath him drew know sympathy and the older male rode his brother until he was spent and Ritsuka’s form was nearly limp on the bed.

Seimei nuzzled in against Ritsuka’s neck as his arms came around him, holding him flush against his chest. “I love you,” he whispered into the younger boy’s ear, that cruel smile still on his lips.

* * *

Ritsuka stared out across the dark room, body taut and twitching as pain steadily coursed its way through his limbs.   Sleep didn’t come to him as he lay there and the tears had long dried onto his face just as the blood and semen had dried.  He listened to Seimei breathing behind him quietly before he climbed from the bed.  His steps faltered as he walked, the muscles shaking from the strain and he bit his wrist to stifle any sound that may come forth. 

He was tired.

He was filthy.

He padded to the hidden bathroom where he ran the water hot enough to redden his skin as he climbed into the shower and sank down to the floor.  His tail and ears had melted away during the night, a reminder of what had happened as he drew his legs up to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees.  He sniffed as he hugged himself, dark eyes squeezing shut.

The curtain on the shower hissed open and Ritsuka stiffened, sure it was his brother, but then clothed arms wrapped around him long locks fell about his face and a soft voice whispered his name, “Ritsuka.”


	3. The Day After

He hadn’t been allowed to leave, told to stay and watch until both had fallen asleep together upon Seimei’s bed.  His grey-blue eyes never left the rolling and twisting forms, watching tears stain Ritsuka’s face and pain contort the muscles.

Despite the pain, despite the fear, he hadn’t done anything because Seimei had told him to stay where he was and to _wait_.  His silent spell was only broken when the two drifted off towards sleep.  When he returned to the room, the shower was running and he walked in quietly to see the hunkered down form of the young man.

“Ritsuka.”  He never wanted him to hurt like this, never wanted to see those tears marking the other’s face.

Water dripped down Soubi’s form as he knelt and wrapped his arms about the smaller male, pulling him close and onto his lap.  “I’m sorry.”

* * *

 

“You have to go to school,” Soubi said as he set down the plate filled with eggs and toast in front of Ritsuka.

“I can’t.”  He couldn’t.  He rubbed where his ears had been, their absence almost painful.  How could he explain that to Yuiko?  Or to Hitomi?  His hand dropped away and Ritsuka pulled the plate close to him, taking the toast and scooping some of the scrambled eggs onto it.

“You can and you will.” 

“No.”  He had lost his ears, to his brother.  How could he explain that to anyone?  And what about his mother?  What if she found out?  Ritsuka couldn’t chance that.

Soubi sighed out softly, pinching the brim of his nose before his normally cool gaze looked back up, worry flickering through the stormy irises. “How are you going to explain your absence then?”

“I’m allowed to be sick.”

“What if they call your mother?”

Ritsuka chewed slowly on the piece of toast and eggs he had just put into his mouth, staring down at the plate before him.  If they called her…he didn’t know what would happen.  She was likely already worried since he had vanished the day before and hadn’t come home that night.  He swallowed and took another bite of his breakfast.   

She could find out where he was.

She could find out what had happened.

Yuiko could find out.

Hitomi.

Natsuo.

Youji.

Everyone who had ever cared for him.

Hot tears pricked the corners of Ritsuka’s eyes before spilling, tracing their way down his face and staining the pale skin.

…everyone…

“Ritsuka…”

Ritsuka shook his head and brushed away the tears angrily.  The air stirred around him as Soubi moved closer and he shoved at the strong arms, feeling them cave momentarily before they wrapped tight around him and he was held close.  The soft, floral scent of the older man flooded his senses and he shook as he wept.

“Ritsuka…I know it’s hard,” Soubi whispered, fingers stroking through the raven locks. “…but you’re strong.  You can do this.”

He couldn’t…

…he couldn’t…

But he did.  He dried his tears, finished breakfast, and grabbed his bag before he left Seimei and Soubi’s apartment.

Sunlight poured down from the clear sky, casting a warm glow over the buildings that ran along the streets leading the way to the school.  The walk took near half an hour, but it was soothing to Ritsuka’s sore and aching body and mind.  He shifted his bag as he entered the courtyard, looking out over the other students that were heading inside before they were late to class.

“Ritsuka?  Ritsuka!”  Yuiko’s voice alternated from surprise to shock to questioning as she called out to him from across the courtyard, drawing his gaze.

“Yuiko.”  Ritsuka gave her a smile he didn’t entirely feel.  He watched as different emotions chased one another over her normally welcoming face before she smiled. “Have a good night?”

“Yes!  Of course!  You?”  Yuiko grinned as she hopped over to him so they could walk inside together.

“Sure.”

* * *

 

“His fighter will show soon.”

Seimei twirled the straw of his drink between his fingers, watching his brother enter the schoolyard. “I know.”

“What will you do then?”

“I think I will throw a party.”


	4. A Fighter

“There’s someone else waiting.”

Ritsuka didn’t need Yuiko’s stunned comment.  A tall, silver blonde man was resting against a pole close to where he had first seen Soubi except this man wasn’t Soubi and his blue eyes were a deeper color.

“I think he’s --“

“Yeah.”  Of _course_ this man would be waiting for him, too.  He never seemed to get a break whenever Seimei and Soubi showed up.  Either one of them led to bad things happening and now both were back in his life.

Ritsuka sighed out and squeezed the straps of his bag before he walked towards the man that was clearly staring at him.  He had started at the school not knowing anyone and now he seemed to be attracting a strange amount of people.

“It’s rude to stare,” he said, tone a touch cold, as he stopped near the stranger.

“It’s rude to assume I was staring at you,” the man said with a grin down at the dark-haired teen. He had an easy smile and feel about him, dark blue eyes alight with the same kindness that radiated from him.  He straightened up from the pole he was leaning against. “But I was so I might as well introduce myself.   I’m Airu…and I’m your fighter.”

* * *

 

“He showed sooner than expected.”

“I know.”

“What now?”

“We wait and see.”

“How long?”

“Until the time is right.”

* * *

 

“My fighter is Soubi.”

Airu gave a gentle, understanding smile. “From what I’ve heard, he’s gone back to his original sacrifice.”

Ritsuka’s gaze flattened and he turned to continue his walking away from the school, hearing Yuiko call out briefly before her attention was taken elsewhere. “Go somewhere else.  I don’t need you.”

The blonde chuckled softly and stepped to follow Ritsuka, long legs easily bringing him in stride with his sacrifice. “I think you do.” He winked playfully, the gesture nettling at the younger male.

“Go away.”

“Nope.”

“ _Go away_.”

“Nu-uh.”

Ritsuka rounded on Airu and glared up at him, hands holding his straps so tight that his knuckles were white. “What do you _want_?” he hissed out angrily.

“To be your fighter.” Airu smiled, not concerned by Ritsuka’s tone. “Promise that’s all I’m here for.” He paused. “Well…that and to get to know you and maybe find a decent ice cream shop to eat at.”

“You can do that somewhere else!”

But Airu didn’t leave him alone and refused to budge from his side until they found an ice cream shop to eat at and they were settled down at a table with the sweet treat before them.

“First off…I’ve been waiting for you for a very long time.”

“You’re a creep,” Ritsuka mumbled as he stirred the top of his ice cream slowly before he took a bite.

“A bit.” Airu grinned around his spoon before he took another bite of ice cream. “Second, how’s your ice cream?”

Rituska shot him a glare. “Get on with your spiel.”

“I don’t have a ‘spiel’.  I just want to let you know that I’m very excited to finally be with the sacrifice I’ve heard so much about.”

“I think you’ve mistaken me for my brother.”

“Oh no.  Not at all.  Seimei has _nothing_ on you.”


	5. Shattered Promise

Airu never told him how he compared to Seimei and was nothing but complimentary to him, but Ritsuka still walked back towards the apartment feeling disgruntled.  He didn’t know why, but that thought slipped away the closer he grew to where Seimei and Soubi lived.  His heart raced in his chest and his dark gaze fell to the pavement that moved beneath him with every step.

He didn’t want to go back to the apartment and his hands tightened on the straps of his bag.

He wanted to be back home, safe in his bed.

He wanted things to go back to the way they were.

But he didn’t want to be alone again.

Ritsuka rubbed at his eyes and forced his thoughts to settle as he approached his new home.  The door opened just as his knuckled rapped upon it and he looked up to see Soubi’s cool gaze looking down at him.

“Ritsuka.”  Soubi’s lips turned up in a smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes and he opened the door to let the young man inside. “I’m glad you’ve returned.”

“Where else would I go?”  Ritsuka didn’t look up again as he walked in, dropping his bag against the wall.  He remembered the tender embrace that had soothed him just hours earlier, remembered curling up and weeping upon Soubi’s chest, but the ever-present coolness spilled out of his lips.

“You could go home.”

“This is home.”

~*~

“I’m sorry, Ritsuka,” Soubi whispered as he sank down on the bed beside the other.  He rested his arms on his thighs, hands relaxed between his knees.

“I don’t want to hear it.”  Ritsuka rolled away, back facing Soubi and his eyes on the far wall. “And I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I think you should.”

“Stop.”

“No.  You need to know that things get better.”

“ _Stop_.”

“Ritsuka –“

“Leave me alone, Soubi.”  Ritsuka squeezed his eyes shut and hugged his arms tighter about his body.  He didn’t want to talk about the night before.  He wanted to forget it. 

(… _rocking_ …)

…he wanted to forget…

(… _panted breaths whispering against his ear…_ )

Soubi gave pause before he crawled further onto the bed and he wrapped his arms around Ritsuka, drawing him in close so he cradled his lithe body against his own. “I won’t ever leave you alone,” he whispered as he tucked Ritsuka’s head under his chin. “I promise you that, Ritsuka.  I promise.”

“You promised to stay.”

~*~

“I can’t.”

“But you will, Soubi,” Seimei answered as he leaned back in his seat. “He still trusts you and I want you to fix it.  Keep that bitch of his away.”

“Please, Seimei.”

“Don’t beg.  It’s unbecoming.  Make him love you again.  It’s an order, Soubi.  Now, be a good dog and do as your told.”

The struggle written on Soubi’s face was beautiful, but the cold irises fell away from him and he saw the shoulders sag in defeat.  Good. 

“Yes, Seimei.”


	6. Ice Cream

                Seimei had left.

                ( _…again…_ )

                Ritsuka stirred the bowl of noodles in front of him absentmindedly, brow furrowed in thought.  Seimei had said it was temporary.

                But he had _left_.

                The two weeks had not been easy, but Ritsuka had been growing used to the life he had chosen.  The nights were long and rarely restful, Seimei pulling him into his strong embrace as their bodies melded into one, and the days were filled with attending school and Airu’s ever demanding presence.  Between the two, and Soubi’s watchful gaze, he was _exhausted_.

                And now Seimei was gone.

                ( _…why?..._ )

                “He’ll be back,” Soubi quipped helpfully.

                “Sure.”

                Seimei had come back already.  Now he was gone.  It could be years until they heard from him again.

                If they ever did.

                Ritsuka took a noodle and popped it into his mouth, dark eyes upon the swirling broth as he ate the food remotely.

                “He said he would.”

                Why did Soubi care so much to convince him?  It didn’t matter if Seimei came back.

                (… _again_ …)

                “Ritsuka…”

* * *

 

                Four weeks had gone by and Seimei had not contacted them.  Life went on, but tension eased within Ritsuka’s chest with each passing day.  There were no expectations at night other than to come home and eat dinner with Soubi.  It soothed the ache and wrapped the cold memories in a warm gauze that hid them from his waking mind.

                He felt –

                “You look happy,” Airu quipped, drawing Ritsuka from his thoughts and making him nearly drop his spoon.

                Ritsuka opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again, letting out a soft exhale of air. “I am.”  There was no denying it.  He _was_ happy.  His heart pined for his brother, but it was tainted by the nights that had passed when he came back.

                “Good.”  Airu grinned. “I like seeing you happy.”

                The young man rolled his eyes, but there was no malice in the gesture.  Despite Airu’s annoying tendency to follow him around, the older man had grown on him.

                “What?”

                “Nothing.”

                “You rolled your eyes.”

                “And?” Ritsuka quirked an eyebrow, fighting to keep his lips from twitching into a smile.

                “You are definitely happy.”

                “I like seeing you happy.”

                Something about the way the words were said made a soft blush enter Ritsuka’s cheeks.

                “I like this.”  Airu grinned wickedly before chuckling and he took another bite of ice cream. “We should see a movie after this.”

                “I can’t.  Soubi wants me home for dinner.”

                “He’s not your fighter anymore, Ritsuka.”

                “I know…”  He _knew_ that.  A part of him wished for those days when Soubi would command battles, flinging his words as a knife’s man flung his blades, but those days were gone and that part was hidden away.

                Airu reached over and nudged Ritsuka’s bowl closer to him. “Cheer up again.”

                Ritsuka pushed the bowl back and sucked the ice cream off of his spoon. “You’re annoying.”

                “So you’ve told me.”

                “Ain’t this sweet.” 

                “You’re late.” Airu looked up at the voice that had interrupted their conversation, a look of annoyance writ across his face.

                “Such a smartass.”  The owner of the voice, a young man not much older than Ritsuka, leaned against the table while his silent partner stood behind him with a look of boredom. “Are we going to do this?”

                “Are you challenging us?”

                “I guess so.”

                “Then you’ll have to wait.  Ritsuka needs to finish his ice cream.”

                “Almost done.”  Ritsuka sucked lazily on his spoon, taking his time. “You should sit.”


	7. Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay in posting! Life has been hectic to include moving across the country. I hope to get more in the swing of things and my apologies if this chapter isn't up to snuff. - Mink

Darkness clamped down over his eyes, stealing his breath with its finality.   Ritsuka’s thoughts scattered like rain over a frozen pond, seeking to settle before being consumed by the suffocating dark that rid him of his sight.  Airu’s voice danced to him through the dark before darting away, speaking words in a ceaseless flow.  The cadence was both soft and harsh, seeking to break the spell that had bound his Sacrifice.

A gasp was ripped from Ritsuka’s slender form, arms drawing in as his legs quivered.

( _…cold…_ )

( _…so cold…_ )

Shivers raced along the young man’s skin, sweat breaking out to drip in rivulets and soaking his skin.  The world twisted and turned around him, pain leeching through in small pinpricks.  The metallic scent of blood floated up to him through the dark, but he kept his feet.  His chest labored to draw in each breath, the air growing hot and bitter. 

(… _no more…_ )

(… _please…_ )

**No.**

He wasn’t going to bow to the pain that crept through his body, igniting his nerves.  He wasn’t going to bow to the cold darkness that warred with the heated air.  He was going to…

…he was going to…

…he was…

 

…he was hungry…

The ceiling swam into view as Ritsuka opened his eyes and he could only stare at it as his thoughts struggled to catch up.  He was laying in the bed of Soubi’s apartment, inhaling the salty scent of soup.  He turned his head to see a bowl resting on the side table, steam swirling up steadily.  Beyond the steam he saw Soubi and Airu sitting at the table.  They weren’t _not_ looking at one another, but they were also not actively _looking_ at one another.  Soubi hadn’t approved of Airu and Airu still didn’t approve of Soubi, but neither fighter was willing to leave; the air was filled with that tension now.

“Finally.”  Airu breathed out a sigh of relief as he rose to his feet and crossed the short walk to the bed. “Fuck, you scared me.”

“Us.”  Soubi was brisk in his correction and he wasn’t far behind Airu. “How do you feel?”

“Hungry.”  Ritsuka pushed himself slowly up into a sitting position, wincing as he rested against the pillows behind him.  Every inch of his body ached and twinged.  As he reached for the bowl of soup he noted healing pinpricks on the back of his hands; so those hadn’t just been a tired dream.

“So you told us.”  Airu chuckled softly as he sank down on the bed, reaching for a napkin to place it across Ritsuka’s lap. “Anything else?”

“How did I get here?”

Airu blinked in some confusion before smiling in that way that melted Ritsuka’s heart though the young man was loathe to say it. “I carried you here.  I don’t know how you survived, but you were standing when they gave up…it was nuts.”

Soubi’s jaw tightened at the flippant way of speaking. “You almost died.  If I had been there I could have…”

“…could have what?  You’re not his fighter.”  Airu’s eyes matched his steely tone, settling onto Soubi in a glare. “They were a strong team, stronger than any I’ve dealt with.”

“Be quiet.  I don’t care.” Ritsuka shut the conversation down before he scooped a spoonful of soup into his mouth. “You can bitch at each other later.

* * *

 

The sound of splintering wood shattered the still of the air. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“It was only one battle, Seimei.”

“He was standing at the end!”  His little runt…his loving, sweet little runt of a brother was still standing at the end.  Ritsuka was his everything and yet…and yet he was his _threat_.  He never would have thought his brother could stand such an assault; he had his brother  _weeping_ beneath him from a simple touch...but Ritsuka had stood at the end of the fight.  He had been  _quivering_ with pain and exhaustion as he stood there.  Still, he stood.  That was galling and  _infuriating_.

“He’s strong…” A heavy pause filled the air before it was finally broken. “…maybe stronger than you…”

Seimei inhaled sharply, fingers twisting a piece of wood that snapped hard enough to bruise the skin beneath his fingertips. “Never.”  Ritsuka would fall before him, one way or another.


End file.
